Collateral Damage
by Edward's Josie Black
Summary: Sequel to xMayhemx's Mambo Italiano. Her carefully planned evening hasn't gone as anticipated. Fortunately, she has him to help clean up the mess. Oneshot. John Cena/OC


**A/N: Blame Missy. This is a sequel to Mambo Italiano, which was fabulous fic therapy. Thanks, Hun.**

**Collateral Damage**

It was silent, but not uncomfortably so. His arm was wrapped around her waist possessively, and her head rested on his chest. Their relaxed breathing was the only sound. He reached a hand up to stroke her hair, and she snuggled closer.

"Happy birthday," she murmured.

She adjusted herself so she could see his face. Not surprisingly, he was smiling.

"That was definitely the best present anyone's ever given me."

She kissed him softly and made a move to go.

"Hey," he said, pulling her back against him. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I have to clean up before it stains," she said.

"No you don't. Who cares?"

"_I_ do," she insisted, glaring at him as his hand wandered. "Johnathan."

"What?" he asked innocently, smirking.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit," she chastised herself.

"What's wrong?"

"It's the dimples. Not fair."

"Yep, it's impossible to be mad at this face."

"Ugh, you're impossible."

"Hmm, I distinctly recall a different adjective about an hour ago."

"Shut up. And let me _go._"

He raised a brow suggestively.

"Can we continue the celebration afterward?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Of _course_ that's all you can think about."

"You know you love me," he smiled, but he released her.

She shook her head as she picked her discarded underwear off the floor.

"Sometimes I wonder why."

"Because we just had amazing sex?"

"Well…that _might_ be part of it."

He stood and pulled his boxers on before fastening her bra for her. She shook her hair out and headed into the kitchen.

"Oh my God."

She slapped a palm to her forehead and groaned.

"Aside from your disturbed expression, that was some intense de ja vu."

"Are you done?" she snapped.

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her back against him.

"It's going to be fine. Relax."

He kissed the top of her head.

"So…let's get the laundry in first, and then we'll do the dishes. You go ahead and grab our clothes while I clear the table. Okay?"

They set to work cleaning up the mess, and it wasn't long before Leesie headed to the laundry room with an armful of sauce-stained clothing while John stayed behind waiting for the water to fill.

When he reached the laundry room at last, it was to find a sight that nearly broke his heart. She stood at the counter, scrubbing his shirt, as tears streamed down her face. He crossed the room to her quickly and tried gently wrestling the brush from her hand. She fought him, until he pulled her from the counter and spoke softly.

"Put it down, Sweetheart. It's okay."

She let go, and it clattered to the floor. He turned her around to face him and pulled her close.

"I wanted everything to be perfect," she sniffled desperately.

"I know. So it didn't go the way you planned. But you tried so hard, baby. I know you did."

"I didn't even have time to cook, John. I'd wanted to, but that fell through…I bought lingerie and everything…It wasn't supposed to have happened like this."

"It's okay," he murmured. "It wasn't your fault."

"If I hadn't been so clumsy…"

"I love you," he said firmly, cutting her off.

He took her face in his hands and wiped her tears with his thumbs before continuing. She took a shuddering breath in an attempt to calm down.

"I love everything about you, Leesie. Every little thing that is just so…_you_. The way you sing all the time, apologizing when someone teases you just to start again five minutes later. The way you get jealous when I'm around any of the Divas for a press conference or anything, even though you know full well I'm yours. I love the way you blush and get flustered when you make a mistake, or when your clumsiness gets the better of you. You have no idea how adorable you are when you blush."

"But--"

He cut her off with a kiss.

"Stop. We have forever to try to get it right."

"Forever sounds nice," she admitted.

"No…it's going to be better than that."

He grinned, and her eyes narrowed.

"You propose to me half-naked in the laundry room and I will kill you."

He laughed.

"I won't. How unromantic would that be?"

"Incredibly."

He picked her up and set her on the dryer. He pressed his lips to hers, nearly kissing her breathless.

"You sit here, and I'll take care of the clothes."

"But--"

"I'll do it," he said sternly.

She sighed. He kissed her again.

"Don't argue with me. It's my birthday."

"Ugh, fine."

She crossed her legs, placed her hands in her lap, and began humming as he set to work. After a few moments, she spoke.

"That…is incredibly sexy."

He glanced at her over his shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"You're being all domesticated. It's hot."

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself."

She watched as he set the last garment--her cami--beside the others and turned.

"Now we just have to find something to do while they sit…" John said.

"Hmmm," she mused.

"Turn around," he directed.

She did so, adjusting herself so her back was to him. He set to work giving her a back massage. Aside from an occasional moan of pleasure from Leesie, they were silent.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked as he finished and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Much. Thanks."

"Anytime."

He pulled her off the dryer and set her on her feet.

"Now, then…" he said with a smirk, brushing her hair from her face. "What's this I hear about lingerie?"

She rolled her eyes, but tiptoed to plant a kiss on his lips. She pulled away, flashing him a mischievous smirk.

"The dishes still need done."


End file.
